


An almost Christmas with the Red and Black Paladins

by Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea



Series: What lies with the Heart of Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Laith, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea/pseuds/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea
Summary: Hello! I decided to write yet another random fic based in my What lies Within the Heart of Voltron universe. It's probably lame but I thought writing it would help get me feeling Christmasy. I hope you guys like itMerry Christmas/ Happy Holidays<3 Kei





	An almost Christmas with the Red and Black Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to write yet another random fic based in my What lies Within the Heart of Voltron universe. It's probably lame but I thought writing it would help get me feeling Christmasy. I hope you guys like it  
> Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays  
> <3 Kei

_**The snow came down from the sky slower and looking more fluffy as it landed on the ground, Lance had taken off his helmet to feel it fall on his face properly. Watching his breath he smiles, another thing to remind him of home to comfort him but also make him miss it more. A snowball hits the back of his head as a child laughs, turning around he dramatically places his hands on his hips letting out a loud gasp "Now, who did that!" he shouts in fake anger as a few small heads peek out from their hiding spots. The children of the Planet Ruhiri where humanoid in looks apart from having two sets of eyes and small horns that reminded Lance of the rams on his Abuela's farm, the Ruhirian's had pale blues and greens as skin colours. The children first met Lance when he shielded them from the chaos the sentries had unleashed on them, opening fire on those who didn't submit to the Galra right away, the children didn't even get a moment to move before the attacks began.** _

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

_**That's when Voltron showed up, once the big threat was dealt with the Paladins came charging in to stop the remaining forces. Lance found the small group cowering in a small hut outside of the city, just as he spotted a young girl the sentries came running towards the hut, guns at the ready. Without a second thought the Blue Paladin sprinted to them activating his shield and bringing his blaster up he shot at Galra attackers, for the most part Lance would say he did a great job no child was hurt under his care but the same could not be said for himself. A shower of bullets came at the group and to protect the kids Lance stuck his shield into the ground and peeked out from one side to take aim. The good news was he had taken them all out the bad news was he took a good few hits in return. Closing his eyes he bites back the pain and turns to the group of kids and smiles brightly at them "Hey there, I'm Lance a Paladin of Voltron. There's no need to worry we got rid of the bad guys so let's go find your families" he says getting to his feet, he starts speaking to the team "guys, sorry I didn't respond I found some kids out on the south side of the city, I'm gonna help them get back, see you in a few doboshes" he says a cheery voice, the others make a sound of acknowledgement as Shiro tells him he did well. Just as he goes to mute himself again a young girl speaks up loud enough for them to hear "Lance you're bleeding!" the small girl's voice echoed, Lance smiles at her "I'm okay it's nothing" he remarks holding his hands out for the kids to take and start walking. "you're hurt?" came Keith's voice, the brunette bit his lip, not wanting to feel weak he decided to annoy the Red Paladin "aw, are you worried about little old me Keith?" he asks in a sickeningly sweet voice, feeling the corners of his mouth tug upwards when he hears the Red Paladin groan in annoyance "forget I asked" he grumbles, Lance holds himself back from chuckling.** _

__

__

__

__

__

_**His attention went back to the kids, he counted to find he had found ten of them hiding. The brunette hated seeing kids caught up in this but he tries to make them smile so he starts telling them about his Lion, Blue. "She's got ice powers too, she's just that cool" he further explains as the small boy holding his hand stares in awe. He stops talking when he hears a noise, the kids around him look up at him confused "Lance?" they call to him "hold on guys, I need you to be very quiet" he closes his eyes and listens. A cry echoes from the destroyed buildings around him, letting the two children's hands go he activate his bayard and shield "right, I need you lot to stay here and crouch down just in case and when I say go you guys run as fast as you can to the others back in the city centre and don't look back" he orders earning a nod from each child.** _

__

__

__

__

__

_**Slowly Lance made his way past the rubble and scanned his surrounding for anyone. The cry came again, this time much closer. Looking at a wall that's fallen at an angle he crouches and uses his wrist torch, his eyes fall on a toddler trapped. "Hey, Hey little one I'm gonna get you outta there" he says softly as he crawls towards her, the toddler shakes her head crying more and kicking one of her legs out as far as she could "shhh, shh it's okay Sweetie" he remains calm not bothering to block the small kicks, once he's close Lance pushes the wall, managing to knock it the other way and lands with a loud bang causing the other kids to scream in fright. "I'm okay!" he shouts to them them turns back to the girl, looking over her injuries and choosing to distract her from the pain "hey there Sweetie, my name is Lance and I'm a Paladin of Voltron I'm here to get you to safety" he explains as he kneels down to her again, the girl stares up at him "La-..la Lala?" she tries to say his name but it doesn't come out right through her sobs "yeah you can call me Lala, how about we get you out of here huh?" he offers his hand, taking it the girl stands only to fall back down screaming in pain "Okay you can't walk that's ok Honey, I've gotcha" he picks her up wincing at his own pain as he places her on his hip and starts walking back to the other kids.** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**"So what's you're name" he tries, the girl sniffles before looking up at him "Mi-Mia" she manages to say before she starts crying again. "it's nice to meet you Mia" Lance smiles, entering his uncle mode "ok kiddies, let's go " he announces leading the kids back to the city centre, keeping an ear out for more people who need help. Looking around him he seen all the kids had started walking faster then he could, Mia was still in tears, not knowing how to help her medically he decides to keep her spirits up by humming. "Lala?" she calls earning a smile from the Paladin "what's up buttercup?" he asks in a cheery voice "wha- what song?" she asks furrowing her brows in question. "oh, it's a song my Mum would sing for me when I was little" Mia blinked a few times before patting his cheek "si-ng sing" she requests, with a smile Lance nods and begins to sing his old lullaby as he continued down the path.** _

__

__

__

__

__

_**Finally the city came into view and the group of children still close to Lance, the boy from before took hold of his hand once more he walked to the team's meeting point. "...Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmase pedazo, de mi corazón." the Blue Paladin sings the last line softly. His vision was starting blur as he caught site of the other Paladins "hey guys!" he shouts earning smiles from them "Lance!" Hunk shouts running over to him with a huge grin "thought you got lost there" he adds teasing the brunette "sorry Buddy I found this little princess trapped under a wall" he explains "Allura!" he shouts gaining the Princess' attention "Allura, this is Mia she needs help, she was trapped under a wall that caved in, her leg is really hurt" he shows the Princess the poor girl's leg and soon Coran had taken the young girl to the castle with others that need help.** _

__

__

__

__

__

_**Lance lets out the deep breath he's holding just as Hunk picks him up crushing him with a bear hug, causing him to scream in agony. Soon after Lance's injuries where healed up and after a scolding from Shiro about not informing them how badly he was hurt they were off again, saving planets, people and kicking Galra ass.  
** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**It was strange for Lance to be back on Ruhiri, a lot had changed since his last visit he has now become the Red Paladin and Keith has become the Black Paladin as well as Allura becoming a Paladin as well. He still misses Blue but Red was a great Lion to be partnered with, however they are still searching for Shiro. As a plan to try and get Keith to take some form of a break, Lance decided to drag him with him to Ruhiri to pick up some things for Pidge and Hunk as well as being a good diplomat. After landing Keith had given into sleep, so Lance done the talking and helped load up the Lions as Keith got some well earned rest. The leader of the Ruhirian people had questioned why only one Paladin came out to which Lance used his silver tongue to make up the reason why Keith wasn't there was due to having a transmission from an allay and couldn't leave without hearing the full report while the new Black Paladin was actually asleep, Once he finished up his Paladin responsibilities he spotted the children from his last time being here and excused himself to go to them. His eyes widen at the change in them in such little time, Mia had grown so much and was a lot more talkative, she had ran up to him and jumped into his arms screaming Lala at him.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Crouching down the Paladin started to make snow balls to return fire, just as he takes aim he hears someone behind, spinning on his heels ready to throw the snow ball at them he freezes. "Keith?" he calls looking up at the tired Paladin. **"Lance what are you doing? why didn't you wake me up?"** he demands in a gruff voice, standing Lance places a hand on Keith's shoulder keeping a calm and level tone "Because look how tired you are Keith, Christ **you needed it.** I know you want to find Shiro **I want to find him too** but this" he gestures to the tired Paladin's form "This isn't healthy, it's not gonna help us find Shiro and **I was worried about you** so I didn't wake you and dealt with the meeting and helping with loading up the nerd duo's equipment myself, **I am capable of at least that much** " the brunette remarks sharply, Keith frowns looking at his feet. "I didn't say you weren't...thanks Lance, for looking out for me" the dark haired boy says with a struggle, Lance smiles, clapping him on the back "Anytime, we're partners after all" he states grabbing hold of Keith's arm "Come on you, why not actually act like a kid for once since 'you're done with your report' " Keith quirks an eyebrow at him "What?" he questions following the brunette.

 

 

 

 

Ducking from the incoming snowball Lance cackles at Keith being hit square in the face by it. Letting out a yelp followed by a string of curses the new leader of Voltron's eyes scanned the area for the one who throw it. "Okay! who threw it!" he demanded, giggling a small boy jumped out of his hiding place "I did! come and get me!" he shouts excitedly before taking off "get back here!" Keith shouts after him, Lance chuckles "Aww Keith made a friend" he teases only to be hit in the face with a snowball "Keith!" he barks earning a half smirk from the raven haired boy. "That's it!" the brunette screams with dramatic flare "You vs. me, Red vs. Black ultimate snowball show down pick your team well Mullet" he challenges, the other boy stares at him ready to question where he'd get a team from when four kids appeared at his side "We're with Keith!" they cheered as Lance gasped at them "I've been betrayed!" four others join Lance's side, earning high fives from the excited Red Paladin "Let's kick some butt!" he cheers, Keith finds himself chuckling "Don't hurt yourself now McClain" he teases arching an eyebrow. Lance tries to scowl at him but it ended up more of a pout "Bring it Kogane" he returns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little Mia stands in the middle of the two teams as they finish making their little snow barricades, clearing her throat the young girl gets the attention of both teams "Okay! Red team are you ready!?" she shouts getting cheering and whoops from the kids and Lance "Black team are you ready!?" the kids cheer as Keith smirks nodding. "Rules are no aiming for the face or sensitive areas, once you've been hit three times you leave the barricade and sit on the wall behind me, no running to the other teams barricade and attacking them, no cheating!" the girl states taking back to the small wall, she climbs on to it "Three! two! one! GO!" she screams starting the snow ball fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance ducks behind the barricade, forming a pile of snowballs before peeking over and throws them, he was aiming with his right hand to make it a fair fight, he catches a glimpse of Keith's hair ducking under the snow wall. The Black team hadn't attacked yet, Lance grinned even if it's a kid's game Keith was taking it serious as a battle. Keith looked at the four kids on his team. "Okay, take it in turns to go up and throw" he hands two snowballs to one girl and boy "you two throw after me then" he turns to the other two "you two after them, someone will always be throwing while the others make more ammo, sound good?" he asks, the kids nod getting into position. Lance's team when with the strategy of two make the snow ball, two throw and take turns with the Paladin making and throwing as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon it was left two and two, Lance peeked out, ducking from the snowball. "right only two of them left how do you want to do this?" he asked the young girl, grinning the girl started making snowballs to pile up for him "Okay then, sharpshooting time" launching the snow ball over the wall he screams the boy on Keith's team shriek, watching the boy walk to the wall he feels a little bad for him. Taking the snowball and jumping up the brunette sees Keith mirroring him as the pair launch the snowballs at each other, hitting there targets Lance curses before joining his fallen comrades. Keith looks at the young girl standing up and sighs, taking his last snowball he throws. having it miss her on purpose. The girl grins throwing hers at him hitting him in the chest, his third hit. Lance watches the kids on his team explode into cheers and running to her as the other kids on Keith's team run after them. Turning to Keith Lance smiles "aww you're actually a big softy aren't cha" he remarks as Keith rolls his eyes "their kids, I'm not a dick you know" he retorts walking towards the village "come on, we should get somewhere warm and I can apologise for not being here earlier" he says pushing Lance forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance carried a few bags of supplies and treats as they head back towards the Lions, looking up he frowns. "I think a storm's coming" he says turning to Keith, the Black Paladin looks up at the sky "Let's go before it starts then" the brunette looks at the distance the Lion are from them, then the sky "I think we can make it to the Lions but taking off might be a no go" Keith tuts at him, brows knitting together "The Lions have been through worse" he retorts "Yeah but we've only piloting our Lions for a week or two now, I don't know about you Mr 'I can out fly anyone' but I'm still getting used to Red and I don't wanna take a risk that could fuck with our chances of forming Voltron" Lance returns, the Black Paladin stops walking for a second, he nods with a hint of sadness before taking another step. "Sorry" he mumbles, Lance keeps walking, making it to the Red Lion's mouth before Keith gets to Black's. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Keith?" he calls watching the boy turn his head to face him "Yeah?" Lance smiles softly "Wanna come chill in Red tonight? It's not gonna be that fun on your own in Black or I could come to your Lion" he offers, Keith looks at him in shock. "Y-yeah sure" he stutters walking to the Red Lion, Black closes their mouth and sits up properly bringing up their barrier. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two boys sat on the floor in the Red Lion's cockpit after letting Coran know they were staying put due to the blizzard, Lance throws a blanket at Keith "you want a change of clothes or do you want to stay in your armour?" he asks holding up spare long sleeves top and trousers, Keith hums before nodding, Lance was changing out of armour he might as well do it too. Once both boys were changed in dry, warm clothes and wrapped a blanket around themselves Lance took out the orange device he dubbed a tablet and sat it between them. "Okay Hunk and Pidge made this game for me since we don't have many real games right now and it's a bit buggy but bare with it" he says hitting a button to roll dice.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith turns his head from the screen showing the blizzard outside to take his turn not fully sure what game they were playing, he had always found it hard to speak, he found it hard to let anyone help him and Lance was making an effort he could tell. The others didn't approach him like Lance did, looking at the brunette he couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. Lance's nose scrunches up in fake annoyance "You cheated" he jokes "Oh yeah cause I'm the tech genius that can cheat at a game Hunk and Pidge made" Keith retorts with a deadpan face. Lance's acting falls apart when he chuckles "you and Pidge are quite short I must of got you confused" Keith chuckles "She'll kill you one of these days Lance and I'm gonna sit back and watch" the brunette stuck his tongue out at him "you're off the Christmas card list Mr!" Keith blinks at him "Christmas? Dude we don't know what time of year it is now, we left like summer?" Keith remarks blankly, Lance looks down "we left on the 25th of July it's been maybe a year now I can't quite remember " Keith looks at him with concern "Lance?" the brunette shakes his head "sorry, I miss home that's all, it could be close to Christmas and I was thinking about how we celebrated it" he hugs his legs to his chest, it had been a while since he properly counted the tallies in his notepad he left in the castle "You and Shiro must of celebrated together right?" Keith hugs himself, slowly nodding "Shiro can't cook so it was just a simple meal" Lance smiles "hey, simple meals can be the ones that make a bad day better" the black haired boy nods with a small smile "we would watch some of movies Shiro had then when it got dark we'd watch the stars with some hot chocolate and give each other a gift and stuff like that" he explains further feeling proud that Lance didn't have to prompt him for more details.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance opens one of the bags and starts looking through it "Hot chocolate you say" he murmurs "Ah ha!" he cheers holding up a small tub and two metal cups "What?" the other boy questioned "I got this stuff last time as a gift from Mia and her Aunt, it taste kinda like hot chocolate" taking his canisters of water he opens a hatch to a something he found to work like a small kettle "personally I like using milk for it but I only have water so when we get back to the castle I'll get us some milk and have this the proper way" Lance declares adding a few scoops to each cup, waiting for the water to boil. "Where did you find that thing?" Keith inquired pointing to the kettle "found it in the castle asked Coran what it was and if I could have it when he told me it's a kettle" he says with a shrug,pouring the water into the cups, he places the kettle back in the little hatch no one else knows about. Holding a cup out to Keith, the dark haired boy takes it with a small smile. "Well it's not like a Christmas at home but it's still good" Lance says clinking their cups together and taking a sip. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith brings the cup to his lips and sips at the alien hot chocolate, it was good. It had been a long time since he had hot chocolate, it had been so long since he had someone sit with him like this. Inside the Red Lion, **two of the universe's freedom fighters weren't warriors for the moment, right now they were two kids** curled up in blankets, drinking hot chocolate, the pair faded in and out of conversation with ease and playing some weird game Hunk and Pidge had made for hours, after playing in the snow, something Keith once thought could only happen in dreams, to act carefree even for a moment. The Black Paladin wonder if this was what a true friendship with Lance was like, if it was Keith really would like to be friends, I thought both scared him and excited him even though he feels there's something more to it, a connection he felt was different from anyone else. He can't quite put his finger on it but it felt the brunette was more than a friend, his heart didn't beat faster when anyone else called his name, his heart didn't beat faster when someone else gave him comfort, his heart would beat faster if Lance shouted to him to join them, sometimes when Lance smiled at him he felt his stomach do a somersault. The raven haired boy thinks of how he feels and compares them to Shiro's reaction to Adam, keeping a calm face on the outside he sips his drink Oh shit I have a crush on Lance! I just got to be friends with him why now?! Don't freak out Keith, don't freak out, you're friends now focus on that! he screamed internally.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance continued to talk through out the time the Black Paladin was freaking out, the brunette spoke in great detail about his mother and grandmother's cooking at Christmas. The raven haired boy watched how Lance's eyes light up talking about his family and his home, even with the sparkle in his eyes there was always a hint of sadness involved, Keith felt jealous that Lance had people to miss and miss him in return, Keith looked outside once again watching the blizzard as he wonders if he'd ever find Shiro, the only person he knew for sure would miss him as much as he missed his brother. Returning his gaze to the other boy, Lance's smile was different, unlike his usual cocky smile this one was like the first real smile the brunette had ever given Keith. After Sendak had the bomb go off in the bridge and the fighting was done, Lance finally smiled at Keith for real, this was the same smile decorating the boy's face. It finally hit him, Lance was happy someone was letting him talk about anything without telling him to stop or to shut up, Keith's eyes softened as a fond expression spread onto his face. He could listen to Lance talk for ages, his voice was soft and gentle as he told the young leader about how his brother Marco pretended to be Santa one year to try and help his siblings still believe in Christmas magic for at least one more year. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could feel his head drooping slightly he tries to force himself to stay awake but his eyes felt so heavy, his muscles had finally relaxed after so long. The weight he felt on his shoulders since the day he lost Shiro then the added pressure of being a leader had gotten so much lighter, like it was gone even if it was only for now it made him feel great. The brunette's eyes soften at him "Hey Keith?" the dark haired boy hums trying to focus on the brunette "did you have fun today?" Lance asked fondly "yeah" Keith responded, his eyes failing to stay opened "You look like you could use a good night's sleep" he remarks, Keith yawns "yeah, I think I'll try and get a few vargas" he lies down shutting his eyes, Lance chuckles softly as he moves Keith's empty cup and places another blanket on top on him "Goodnight Keith" he whispers smoothing down the sleeping boy's hair before curling up with his own blanket. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith woke up at the sun began to rise, his eyes scan his surrounding, everything was blurry but it wasn't his room. A weird shape in front of him moves, grabbing his Marmora knife he readies himself and throws the cover off the shape. Stopping the knife in time his eyes widen at the sleeping brunette, covering his mouth and moving back he shakes his head slowly you could of killed him! this isn't the 'home' you're not going back there you're okay, Keith calm down! the boy screams in his head. Putting his blade back he hugs himself tight, ashamed at himself for thinking Lance could be any of those horrid people, his mind had went back to the old days even further back than his life with Shiro. The Black Paladin had struggled to get out the habit but Shiro was always on alert when he woke Keith up but the poor boy's old habits had never quite disappeared, after losing his brother the first time and been kicked out the Garrison his survival instint kicked in once more. The Red Paladin's eyes flutter open not too long after the incident, sitting up his looked around "¿dónde? ...oh yeah" he sighs, his gaze meets Keith's "Hey" he greets letting out a loud yawn before stretching "Hey" the Black Paladin replied in a tense tone. "You okay? Keith?" Lance moves closer placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, the dark haired boy moves back "Okay no touchie" Lance remarks with a slight hint of sadness but a small smile soon spreads onto his lips "How about we get some breakfast then head back to the Castle?" he offers, Keith nods glad that the boy didn't try to ask what was wrong again, Lance wouldn't force him if he knew he was uncomfortable to which he felt grateful since he couldn't open up about his past, not yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The brunette places a few of the goo bar Hunk had made for travel in front of Keith. "Still not a fan of this stuff" he remarks taking a bite of his own. Picking one up Keith takes a bite, he didn't love food goo but he didn't hate it "I've had worse" he states chewing, Lance shrugs "Garrison food did kinda suck, I used to get some care packages for my Grandma, Hunk ate most of the cookies though" the raven haired boy chuckled "Sounds like your family like to take care of you" he says with a small smile, Lance nods "Well I'm the youngest unless you count my niece and nephew but my family are **a bit protective of me** " the brunette has a smile on his face but it's laced with something Keith couldn't decipher, he wouldn't push Lance for details at least not now. Keith looks down, he doesn't know what to say the only family he had was missing. His gaze moves back up to Lance, the brunette's expression was back to his usual smile. "Well Keithy boy it's been nice but we'll need to be getting our asses in gear and head back" The dark haired boy nods getting to his feet "Yeah, Pidge might end up coming after us if we make her wait much longer" he smirks, walking out the room after changing back into armour and leaving the Red Lion. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance places his helmet on and looks at the screen to see Keith sitting down in the Black Lion after dusting off the snow. "Maybe we could have a small Christmas celebration with the others soon" he suggests, the Black Paladin shakes his head "if you wanna try that on you go but I don't think anyone will be wanting to celebrate with what we have on our plates" Lance deflates, pouting. "I guess..." he lets out a deep sigh "well guess it was just you and me that got Christmas this year, next time I'll get you a haircut" he teases, Keith gives him daggers without real heat "again with the hair?" he complains earning a chuckle from the Red Paladin "Yeah next year Santa's bringing us hairdressing scissors to cut that Mullet" he grins. "Next year Santa's shaving your head and taking your skin care shit" Keith retorts with a shit eating grin, letting out a loud gasp Lance looks at him affronted "How dare you!" Lance growls before laughing, Keith chuckles " well, Merry Christmas Keith" Lance says with a soft smile "Merry Christmas Lance" The raven haired boy replies softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was like a secret, the pair had their own little holiday, it wasn't what they excepted for Christmas this year but both Red and Black Paladins' relationship had started to grow even more. For the first time in a long time Keith felt like he **belonged**. For the first time in a long time Lance felt he had someone who would truly listen to what he had to say, his eyes would drift over to the dark haired boy as he spoke to see genuine interest and encouragement to keep talking. Taking to the sky the Lions flew over the planet as the children waved them goodbye, Lance spotted in the distances the snowman he and Keith had made the day before. Following the Red Paladin's line of sight Keith sees the snowman and smiles. " **Next time** it will be Earth **we** make a snowman on and we'll have real hot chocolate and sweets and all the good stuff my Mum and Grandma makes" Lance states with a large grin. Keith smiled, even if it was a long time till if happened he knew Lance was making a promise, it made him happy that the brunette would invite him to his home. A place he wondered if he would be welcomed with open arms, if Lance's mother was as he describe Keith would be welcomed as another member of their family. The thought was both scary and wonderful, he knew his dad and adopted brother loved him and maybe once Shiro's ex Adam but it was hard to let the idea of becoming close to others and let them get close to his heart in return was still a dangerous thing, this was another reason the boy wouldn't tell Lance how he felt when he was sure he liked him like that. Lance liked Allura anyway and Keith wasn't sure if Lance would even like men, he didn't want to make anything awkward between them when they just got this close. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking to the stars Keith watches one shoot past him, closing his eyes for a few ticks he makes a wish, even if he and Lance weren't together like that he wanted to spend a real Christmas with him and the other Paladins after the war was over. A family Christmas he thought with a small smile, his spirits had been lifted, Keith felt he had the motivation to find Shiro and this time he wouldn't fail, this time he would ask for help, this time he would take better take of himself like Lance asked him to. "Look Mullet, A shooting star! I'm gonna make a wish" Lance shouts closing his eyes tight and moves his mouth quickly as he makes his wish. "What did you wish for?" Lance asked, Keith smirks "Not telling, it wouldn't come true other wise, what about you?" Lance pouts for a tick before a mischievous grin grew "Not gonna tell you now but it's gonna be good if it come true" he laughs racing ahead to the wormhole that opens in front of them "Come on Team leader! the others are waiting" he shouts. Keith rolls his eyes before picking up the pace to return to the castle, once again the pair were Paladins and warriors. The raven haired boy smiles, even for a fleeting moment he had the chance to act his actual age and enjoy peace, he half smiles watching the Red Lion does a few loops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Within his darkest days there was light, within his inner turmoil he found peace, recalling his memories of Christmas with both his father and brother, Keith could compares his 'Christmas' with Lance up in the top three. _**Keith when you get to my age or at least get to the point of understanding it's not what you get as a present it's who is in your presence that makes a day, a hoilday or for how ever long you're blessed to have them around that makes it speical and well I'm glad that I have you Bud.**_ Came the voice of his father in his mind, he smiles. I think I can kinda understand that now Dad but I'm still unsure of what to do or if I even truly have a crush on him but I'll take it a day at a time, just like you and Shiro said. the raven haired boy thinks making his way out the Lion, catching the eye of the Red Paladin they both nod at each other with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post before the new year, Happy New Year! I wish you all the best in the coming year!
> 
> <3 Kei  
> Spanish translation  
> ¿dónde? - where?
> 
> Lance's song - Arrorró mi niño


End file.
